This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 10-2004-0094552, filed on Nov. 18, 2004, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus and a method of controlling the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus that displays a preview image and overlaps the preview image with setting icons indicating set operating conditions of the digital photographing apparatus and a method of controlling the digital photographing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional digital photographing apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/119,876 entitled “Method of Notification of Inadequate Picture Quality.” In this disclosure, a preview image that is input through an optical system and setting icons indicating set operating conditions of the digital photographing apparatus are displayed together, with the setting icons overlapping the preview image.
When such a conventional digital photographing apparatus is used, a user has to operate several buttons to terminate the display of the setting icons. Accordingly, for a quick photographing operation, the user has to capture the preview image while it is made unclear by the setting icons since the user cannot quickly remove the setting icons from a screen.